


the Henson

by Candycanepuppy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted, F/M, First work - Freeform, demigod - Freeform, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: Matthew and Emma Henson find out who their mom is On there birthday. they expected there mom to be a drug addict or something not a goddess.





	the Henson

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my first work so is terrible and full of grammar errors. But please comment suggestions or stuff I can do to be a better writer.

  * (Matthew POV) The Henson's were a peaceful family. The family had four members their dad a successful doctor quite well known around the city. Their dad meet their step mom at his work she was a nurse for his partner. They had never met their real mom. Then there was me and my twin sister Emma but I call her em. My name is Matthew but everyone calls me Matt. I want to be a mathematician when I'm older. Em wants to be a doctor like dad. Then everything changed because of one day September 20th or my birthday. It was a completely normal day until Fred arrived. Fred is a teenager we met a few years ago when Emma got lost at the zoo. He said he found her next to an olive tree. While looking for us em started talking and under his breath she heard him say great Athena and when he found us he asked about the Greek goddess of wisdom and the Greek god of music. Me and em were too busy looking at the bear exhibit watching the bear eat fish. But we have remained good friends with Fred since. So anyway on my birthday we had just opened a present from my cousin when a dog that was literally bigger than my shed ran in the window. The next thing I knew Fred was fighting the dog with a sword. The dog bit him once and ran off. Once we made sure Fred was okay my stepmom went to call animal shelter but my dad told her not too. I still had no idea what was happening and Emma was in the corner freaked out, so we asked dad. When he wouldn't tell us we asked Fred, but he went and talked to our dad and stepmom. After they talked they finally told us what was going on, oh well now I wish they had never told us.
  * ( Emma’s POV) My name is Emma and 1 year ago I learned who my real mom is, and I was definitely not expecting that day to take such a turn. It was September 20th 2016 and my twin brother and my birthday. We were having fun until the shed dog attacked and bit Fred after it bit him it ran off. why it ran of I don't know a blinding light just appeared coming from behind and Fred looked back said Hecate? Why I have no clue, who is Hecate anyway. So after we asked and finally got them to tell me, I didn't actually care but Matthew did care a lot so we begged and begged and finally Fred, dad and mom came and told us that our mom was actually a Greek goddess! We looked at them like they were crazy but the were being scary serious they said shed dog was actually a hell hound after Fred. Oh right apparently Fred's dad was Apollo and the summer camp he went to each summer was called camp half blood and was for kids like us with gods and goddesses for 1 parent and a mortal for the other they call us demigods. My parents told me to pack my stuff to go to camp. I got to my room and saw a box with a book in it that was not there before. The book was titled Hecate book, I remembered Fred saying Hecate when the blinding light appeared. I opened the book and saw the first page, it said spell 1 healing the spell was magic bend and candle burn sickness over And good health return when I said it my burn from the candle of the cake earlier dissolved, it didn’t disappear. it dissolved. I could see it get smaller and smaller. I was so surprised I decided to keep the book to myself. After I grabbed all my stuff and packed it into two suitcases I went and got into the car my brother came out with his baggage and got into the car. While on the ride I saw a giant dog headed for the car!
  * (Matthews POV) I was so excited to get to camp that I fell asleep on the car ride. Bad idea, when I woke up my sister said Hellhound!! I realized the dog was back. The next thing I knew my sister was a cat. An actual cat. I was so confused and scared at the same time. Well the hellhound almost caught the car so Fred me mom and dad got out of the car. Then I remembered Emma cat!! When I went to grab her she Turned into a dragon I was now just feeling like just why. Then the dragon attacked me.



**Author's Note:**

> Question who Is better Matthew or Emma? And any good nicknames for Matthew and Emma. And any suggestions? Comment them bellow.


End file.
